1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to finely-divided, hydroxy-containing polymeric solids having a particle size of from about 0.03 micron to 10 microns. More particularly, the invention relates to finely-divided hydroxy-containing polymeric solids prepared by polymerizing in the presence of a free radical catalyst and an organic solvent a major amount of an ethylenically unsaturated monomer or mixture of monomers and a minor amount of a hydroxy-terminated organic compound having from one to eight hydroxylgroups, an equivalent weight of from 500 to 10,000 and containing a polymerizable carbon-to-carbon double bond.
2. Prior Art
The preparation of finely-divided polymeric solids by polymerizing an ethylenically unsaturated monomer in the presence of various solvents is well known in the art. Heretofore, however, applicants are unaware of any prior art which relates to the hydroxy-containing polymeric solids of the type described herein nor to any process for the preparation thereof.